


Keeping Your Word

by Kereea



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaido has fallen, and Law's running out of excuses.</p><p>10 Days of Lawlu Day 9: A Promise Kept/A Battle Fought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Your Word

“Come on, Captain, you’re not even eating the onigiri,” Bepo said. “What’s wrong?”

 “It’s fine, Bepo, I’m just tired,” Law said. “Enjoy the party.”

 Bepo gave him a suspicious look. It wasn’t particularly intimidating—even if Law wasn’t as unflappable as he was, the way Bepo’s snout wrinkled in the expression voided it of anything other than mild adorableness.

 “All right…” Bepo sighed. “Tell me if you change your mind.”

 Law nodded, letting him go back to the food table.

 They’d beaten Kaido, freeing Wano (and sadly Kid, who was happily freeloading off their party). It had been a long, hard, grueling journey…but it was over now.

 Kaido had originally been an excuse. A smokescreen so Law had a way of bringing Luffy into his plans against Doflamingo. Fulfilling it as a real promise after Doflamingo’s fall was easy, he owed Luffy after all, not matter what the rubber pirate claimed about them being even now.

 They fought Kaido. Just like he’d said they would.

 And now it was over.

 They could stay allies, certainly. Law wanted to see what happened when Luffy claimed the title of Pirate King. But with Kaido vanquished their reason to stay together was gone as well. The Straw Hats had a mess with Big Mom on the horizon and Law…Law’d been away from his crew for too long. He wasn’t as close to them as Luffy was to his own but…

 He couldn’t shirk his duties as captain. Not even for what he’d rather be doing.

 “Hey Traffy!”

 Law looked up, “Luffy-ya. Enjoying the party?”

 “These samurai sure know how to celebrate!” Luffy laughed. “You were looking all lonely off in a corner though, so I thought I’d join you!”

 “I don’t mind,” Law said, smiling as Luffy took his hand. This…thing they had, this thing born of Luffy hugging him when the Sanji Retrieval Team had arrived on Zou and Law accidentally kissing him for it and them both agreeing they liked it but The Hurricane was kind of right there and they needed to handle that first…

 “So…we took down an Emperor, shishishi,” Luffy snickered. “Guess we’re still the Worst of the Worst Generation.”

 “There’s still that pesky member who actually is an Emperor,” Law noted, squeezing Luffy’s hand as the mention of Blackbeard made him bristle.

 “Yeah but he’s dumb and we’re not,” Luffy said.

 Law laughed. He looked over the group—they seemed to not be paying the captains any mind, though a small knot of Heart Pirates had formed around Nami and Zoro.

 He wondered if they were asking for advice about handing crazy captains. He had to admit, his decisions had been getting a bit less rational due to exposure to Luffy.

 “So…I guess we’ll be parting soon. Kaido’s out,” Law said.

 “Oh. Yeah,” Luffy said, scowling slightly. “We did what we said we were going to…”

 “I’ll miss you,” Law offered, smiling as Luffy kissed him.

 “You’ve got to come to Raftel once we find it. Once I’m Pirate King,” Luffy insisted.

 “I will….will this still be a thing?” Law asked, lifting their joined hands.

 “I want it to be,” Luffy said. “So..you guys leaving in the morning?”

 Law nodded, “I think so.”

 “I’m afraid that won’t be happening.”

 Law looked at Nami, confused, “What do you mean? Our objective is met, we will part ways. It’s fairly simple.”

 Nami huffed, “Not until the debt is paid.”

 Law wracked his brain. He’d owed Nami roughly five thousand berries for getting Sanji to stop mocking him with bread whenever the chef was annoyed, but that had been easily done and he’d thrown in an extra five hundred on payment just so she didn’t try anything sneaky. “Debt?”

 “Was your crew not on Zou when Jack attacked, and later tortured everyone?” Nami asked.

 “Yes. They were. It’s why Jack’s skull is currently embedded in a mountain,” Law said. He hadn’t been pleased when he’d heard how the mammoth’s forces had hurt his crew, after all. Payback had been very necessary. He was a creature of revenge, after all.

 “And what got Jack to leave?” Nami asked.

 “Dressrosa. Luffy defeating Doflamingo,” Law said.

 “And _who_ nursed your crew back to help?”

 Law frowned, “Chopper-ya and Caesar with you, Blackleg, and Bones-ya helping.”

 “Exactly!” Nami said, turning her nose in the air. “ _You_ may not owe _Luffy_ because you already saved his ass in the Paramount War, but your crew still very much owes our crew.”

 Law’s eyes narrowed, “Now you wait just a-”

 “And knowing _how_ Miss Nami gets with her loan sharking, we decided it’s best to pay that debt _as soon as possible_ ,” Penguin said, butting in.

 “We’d _hate_ to incur any more interest than necessary,” Bepo added.

 “Just going to _have_ to do the whole crew a favor, then,” Jean Bart said. “Nothing for it.”

 “ _Has_ to happen,” Shachi said. “So, anyway, I was thinking we kind of sort of maybe…help them with this Big Mom situation?”

 “It’s the _perfect_ repayment really,” Penguin said.

 “And if we’re lucky we won’t incur _interest_ keeping us in debt even _long_ —oof!” Jean Bart hissed as Bepo elbowed him, presumably for laying it on too thick. Not that their acting had been that good to begin with.

 “So sorry, Surgeon. You’re not rid of us yet!” Nami laughed, walking back towards the dance floor.

 Law’s crew looked mildly guilty—but also quite pleased, an odd combination—before springing back to their places in the party as well.

 “…Did my crew just help get themselves shanghaied into an obviously bullshit debt in order for me to not have to leave you so soon?” Law asked slowly.

 “It’s Nami. She doesn’t need help putting _anyone_ in bullshit debt,” Luffy said. “But I’m so happy you’re staying! The Vinsmokes and Big Mom have some really cool stuff, I think you’ll like it a lot!”

“Oh really now?” Law asked.

 “Yeah! The tech stuff and the talking ship and the talking _doors_ , oh man I’m sure you’ll want to dissect one or something-”

 Law cut him off with a kiss. “Hey, Luffy-ya. Promise me something new.”

 “What?” Luffy asked.

 “That you’ll help me keep coming up with excuses until you’re King of the Pirates,” Law said.

 Luffy kissed him back. “You promise too.”

 “Promise what?”

 Luffy grinned, “When I’m Pirate King, no more excuses.”

 Law nodded.

 They kept both promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went with promise. I over-italicized the Heart Pirate's spiel in order to emphasize that their acting was so overdone even Luffy saw through it. Let it never be sad they do not love their captain. 
> 
> I do wonder what will happen to Law after Kaido falls. Given the parameters of the Yonko Saga, it feels like it's getting close to endgame so even if he does leave I doubt it will be for long, but 'd rather he stay. So here's his crew coming up with an idea of how to do that while not having it just be "captain's selfish and wants to stay with his boyfriend" (which is why Law wouldn't stay just on his own).


End file.
